What Matters Now
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne comes to Niles' apartment expecting a quiet evening alone, but what happens next surprises them both. AU take on "Dark Side of the Moon."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading this and especially for helping me through a terrible case of writer's block. *Hugs*

Daphne did her best to calm her nerves. This really wasn't any big deal, just an evening with Dr. Crane. He'd asked for her recipe for sticky toffee pudding, and she was glad to help. She'd been alone with him many times before, so there really was no reason to feel this way. But stress from planning her wedding had been taking quite a toll on her emotions. Taking one more deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Daphne, you're right on time!" Niles had noticed how on edge Daphne had seemed lately, and he hoped this shower would help.

"Yes. I brought the recipe." She noticed her nerves were still there.

"May I help you with your coat?"

Daphne smiled. "Of course." He gently helped her take it off. Even in that small gesture, she could tell how much he cared about her. Why had she taken so long to see it? Before she could even thank him, she felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Daphne? Is something wrong?"

Now she was crying in full. "I just...I just hope that we can still be friends after I'm married."

"Oh, is that what you're worried about?" Niles laughed as he hugged her. "Sh," he whispered. "You know you'll always be welcome here. I love – I mean, Dad and Frasier love you." He squeezed her hand.

Daphne wanted so much to believe him, but she wasn't sure. Not anymore. She tried to compose herself so she could speak. "I know that people always say they'll keep in touch, but they never do. Once I'm married, I won't have as much time to spend with your father. Donny's going to want me at home."

"Why don't we sit down?" Niles led her to the fainting couch. He knew that Donny and all of the other guests were waiting for his signal to come out, but right now, Daphne's emotional state was far more important to him than a party. He reached out to touch her shoulder, noticing that she had goosebumps. "Have you tried talking to Donny?"

Daphne shook her head. "He's always on his bloody cellphone. He's a very busy man."

"Well, that's true," Niles admitted. "But you're his fiancee, he should care about how you feel."

"I know he loves me," Daphne said. "I just don't think he realizes how much I'm going to miss you all."

"And we'll all miss you," Niles replied immediately. "Can I get you something to drink? Some tea, perhaps?"

Daphne nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled at her. "Don't mention it. I'll be right back."

But before he could even take a step, Donny emerged from the guestroom, where he'd been hiding. "Doc, what's going on? People are starting to get restless back here!"

"Donny, what are you doing here?" This was the last thing Daphne had expected.

Niles walked over to where Donny stood, hoping not to upset Daphne any further. "I don't think Daphne's in the mood for a party right now, Donny. She's a bit upset."

"Oh, what now?" Donny asked, sighing. "There's twenty people here waiting for a party!"

"I really think it's best if everyone goes home, Donny. We can do this another night."

"Another night? Doc, are you kidding me? Everyone's here _now_."

Niles nervously looked back at Daphne, who was watching their conversation. "I really think that Daphne needs some space."

Donny shook his head in disbelief. "I never should've asked you to help me with this!" Still shaking his head, Donny returned to the guestroom. A moment later, a parade of people made their way to the door. Frasier and Martin were among the last to leave.

"Niles, what's going on?" Frasier asked.

"Daphne's just a bit upset, but I'm handling it."

Frasier gave his brother a glare. He leaned in close, making sure Daphne wouldn't overhear. "Are you sure? She is another man's fiancee, you know."

"Of course, Frasier. I just want to be a friend."

Frasier did not look convinced.

"Aw, leave 'em alone, Frase," Martin said. "If your brother says he's got it under control, then he's got it under control. I want to get home anyway, so I can see _SportsCenter_!" He walked toward the doorway.

"Is that even a real show?" Frasier asked in disbelief as he followed his father out.

When she and Niles were alone, Daphne turned to him. "Tonight was my bridal shower? I picked a great time to have a nervous breakdown!"

Niles once again touched her shoulder. "Don't worry, Daphne. Your friends will understand."

Daphne smiled for the first time. "You're such a good friend. I've got to admit, I was a bit nervous about coming here tonight."

"You were nervous?" Niles couldn't help smiling. Usually he was the one feeling jitters whenever she was near.

"It seems silly now, but I thought maybe..." Daphne blushed at the thought.

"You thought what?" She continued to look at the ground. "We _are_ friends, Daphne. You can tell me anything."

"Well, if you're sure you won't laugh. I thought you called me to come over here because you were going to tell me that you didn't want to be with Mel anymore. Because you were...in love with me."

"What?!"

"See, I knew it was silly. But your brother said something to me that's got me thinking. He told me when he was taking those pills for his back that you were crazy about me. I thought it was just the medication talking, because how could a man like you have those feelings for me? But then I started thinking what it would be like."

"Daphne, I don't know what to say." Niles could hardly believe what he'd heard. Daphne knew how he felt? And he'd invited her here; no wonder she was upset.

"Well, is it true?" Daphne asked, when he was silent for several minutes.

"Is what true?" Niles had been to mesmerized by her eyes to think clearly. "Oh, right. What Frasier told you. Yes, it is true, Daphne. I love you. I'm so glad that's out in the open now."

"But what about Mel?"

"Mel doesn't matter to me. She never has. I just wanted company once I saw that you and Donny were serious. But you still are, aren't you?"

Daphne wasn't sure what to say. But Donny's actions earlier had made things rather clear. He was more concerned with the party than what was upsetting her. Meanwhile Dr. Crane had been nothing but kind and understanding. "I don't think I want to marry him," she whispered.

Though Niles knew he should be elated, part of him felt compassion for her. After all, he had never had any real feelings for Mel, but he knew that Daphne and Donny's situation was different. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I love you, but I've been a coward."

"Don't blame yourself, Dr. Crane. Getting together with Donny was my decision."

"I know that. But if I'd spoken up sooner, we might not be in this situation. I know this can't be easy for you."

"You're so kind. I don't like the idea of breaking Donny's heart, but I know it's the right thing to do."

Niles wasn't sure what to say. But the silence was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. "It's Mel," he said, removing the phone from his breast pocket. I'll go take this in my study. You'll be OK here?"

Daphne smiled at him, nodding.

Niles once again placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles closed the door to his study before answering the call. He knew this would not be easy. "Hello."

"Finally, you pick up!" Mel's exasperation was apparent. "I got held up in a meeting, but I was on my way over to your place for the stupid bridal shower. Then I get a call from Donny telling me it's been canceled?"

"Yes, Mel, I thought it was best to reschedule, since Daphne was rather distraught."

"After all the work I put into planning that? Great!"

"Well, I'm glad you're being understanding about this!" Niles didn't bother to hide his sarcasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Niles sighed. How had he put up with his for so long? "Daphne is going through a sort of a rough time, and she didn't need a party right now."

"Niles, I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me, so just say it."

"All right then. Mel, there's no easy way to say this, but I don't think we can keep seeing each other any more. This just isn't working."

Mel expressed her anger by saying a few colorful words under her breath. "This is about Daphne, isn't it? You're dumping me for a _housekeeper_?"

"For the hundredth time, she is a professional healthcare worker, and she has more class than you'll ever have!" Mel started to retort, but Niles decided he'd had enough. He hit "end," putting a stop both to Mel's rant, and their relationship. He could see now that Mel was exactly like Maris, which meant he never should've gotten involved with her. But that didn't matter now, because Daphne was here.

Niles walked out of his study and back into the living room, surprised to find it empty. "Daphne?"

"I'm in here," he heard her answer from the kitchen. The sound of her voice made him smile. For a moment, he allowed himself to pretend that this was her home as well. The thought warmed his heart. He went into the kitchen and found her hard at work. "I couldn't stand to just sit there, so I came in here and started making that recipe."

"Well, it looks lovely."

Daphne blushed. "Thank you. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Niles watched her in silence for a moment. "Have you talked to Donny?"

"Yes." She looked up from the bowl she was mixing. "I told him that after the way he acted tonight, I just didn't see a future for us anymore. He was angry, but that only made me more sure of me decision."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Daphne touched his cheek. "Now I am."

"I love you so much. I hope you never forget that. I know that this night hasn't gone the way either of us planned, but I am overjoyed at the way things turned out. Being here, with you, is what I've wanted since the moment we met, Daphne."

"It's what I've been wanting for a while now, too. I just didn't see it sooner. I missed so many signs, and so many chances. I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize. The fault is mine, for my cowardice. But none of that matters now, because it's in the past. The important thing is the future we have. Together."

Daphne smiled at him. She lifted the bowl from the stove. "This is just about ready. Shall we?"

Niles could do nothing but look into her eyes and smile. Without saying a word, he opened a cabinet to take out two smaller bowls. Apparently, his new life would begin with a bowl of pudding.

**The End**


End file.
